


Equilibrium

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, Tickle fic, mcu - Freeform, ticklish!Loki, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Your cockiness starts a tickle fight you weren't expecting, but you doubt this is a bad thing.





	Equilibrium

“Try me.” There’s a smirk on your lips as you say it, and Loki almost seems surprised – though you’re not sure you’d recognise that. Either way, his cocked eyebrow at your challenge serves as a warning for what’s about to follow, so you’re not entirely unprepared when the Asgardian lunges towards you and tackles you to the floor. You were both sitting, so it’s not too far of a fall – but your stomach drops as if on a rollercoaster. Loki’s grinning, and doesn’t say anything as he swiftly pins your arms in place, his free hand dancing over your side.   
“Ahahaha-! Shihit!” You’re already squirming to escape – and almost do, at one stage, managing to free one hand for just a millisecond – but Loki frustratingly pre-empts your movements, tickling fingers staying glued to your side as you twist and turn in a rather hysterical bid for freedom.  
“What’s the matter?” He smiles, voice dripping with sarcasm. It’s enough to motivate you into pulling one arm free again; only this time, you don’t hesitate to attack Loki’s open midriff, fingers finding purchase on his ribs. You silently pray for a reaction.  
There’s a yelp; bingo. Your hand immediately redoubles its efforts, and Loki – to your astonishment – flinches away, giggling, of all things. The unexpected vulnerability feels odd; you hadn’t pegged Loki as the ticklish type at all, yet there’s definitely something nice about seeing him laughing freely instead of at someone else’s expense. You take the opportunity to turn the tables, this time pinning him, and trying to figure out which spots elicit the best reactions. Your hand snakes under his arm, which is a mistake, because he jerks too violently for you to hold onto him – and just like that, he’s flipped the both of you around so you’re on the floor again.  
It’s so stupid, so childish. But it feels right. This back-and-forth, the blur of limbs, the rosy tint that colours both of your cheeks after a while. You’ve never seen Loki blush, but he’s never seen you laughing like this either. Everything about this silly little game of yours should feel awkward, stilted, but it doesn’t.  
Not when Loki drills his thumbs into your hips, or when you arch away just enough to wrestle him back down and taser his sides. Not when the both of you descend into a flailing bundle of giggles, pleas, threats, teases.   
You’re yelling for mercy one minute, taunting him the next. The upper hand swings to and fro like a pendulum; there are times when he has you trapped for what feels like an eternity, when he takes glee in turning you into an incoherent puddle of giggles. Then there are times where you manage to do the same to him.  
It will have to end, eventually. One of you will yield, you tell yourself. Or both of you will tire. You begin to think it may end up being the latter, as you throw your head back in laughter for the dozenth time, not entirely willing to let this come to a close.   
The upper hand can change as much as it likes, you decide.


End file.
